1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display device has a structure in which an organic film is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode (refer to JP 2012-234748 A). As usual, plural organic films are laminated on each other, and one of those organic films is a light emitting layer. In order to obtain light emission of one color (for example, white) in plural pixels, the organic film for making the light emitting layer is wholly continuously formed (refer to JP 2008-123879 A). Alternatively, in order to obtain the light emission of plural colors in the plural pixels, the organic film for making the light emitting layer is separated for each of pixels, but the organic film for making a hole injection layer, an electron injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, or the like is continuously formed. Even in any case, at least one organic film is continuously formed over the pixels adjacent to each other.